fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons XD
Nicktoons Live is a livestream channel that launched on January 24th, 2014. It was announced in July 2013 that Viacom would make a channel based on "the golden era of existing channel Nicktoons", airing programs from that era, and would air new programming (no action shows and no live-action). It was announced that the channel's slogan will be "Cartoons All the Time". History In July 2013, Viacom announced that they will be making a new Nickelodeon-based channel, not only that, but it'll be based off of "the golden era of existing channel Nicktoons" & will have Nicktoons TV footage from the year 2004. It would feature programs from that era, and new programming. They said that the slogan would be "Cartoons All the Time", meaning that there would be no action shows (including anime) and no live-action. They announced a few months later that it will launch on January 24th, 2014. It will also be one of the only Nickelodeon channels to not have the current universal logo. Programming Nicktoons Live's programming consists of programming from "the golden era of existing channel Nicktoons" and fan-favorite shows from other networks that are aquired (ex. Regular Show,Looney Tunes etc.). It also aquired programming (ex. Camp Lazlo from Cartoon Network). On occasions, the channel would have an all-day marathon of SpongeBob SquarePants, T.U.F.F. Puppy, or Hoops and Yoyo and Spike. Just like the golden age of Nicktoons, the channel would play no commercials and would have s horts (ex. Astrology with Squidward, Tortellini Western, Disney BLAM!, etc.). Although it came after the golden age, during breaks, they would show a "Rocking Nicktoons Moment", where a short funny moment in a Nicktoon is shown. Although, they do play 4 or 5 comercails when they shorts are over. On June 2, 2014, Nicktoons Live will start airing Nicktoon Movies every Saturday and Sunday as part of "Nicktoons Live's Epic Summer" They also aired new episodes of some shows every Wendsday and Thursday. They also changed the logo as part of the summer. Blocks There are blocks that air on the channel. Alien Time This is a block that airs Invader ZIM and Al The Alien The Amazing Marathon of Gumball A monthly Saturday block that shows episodes of shows that air on the network. The block is hosted by Gumball, with his producer Darwin. This block would also have guests from other shows, like Spike the Dragon, Yoshi, Bubba, Nuke, etc. The 90's Are Awesome A midnight block, related to TeenNick's "The 90's Are All That", that airs Nicktoons aired in the 90's. Nicktoons at Nite A second nighttime block, related to Cartoon Network's "Adult Swim" that airs adult orianted programming. The block was originally going to be called Nicktoons In Night, but it was renamed Nicktoons At Nite. RetroTV A early Saturday Morning block that airs classic cartoons. Releated to Cartoon Network's "Boomerang". External Links Nicktoons Live on Livestream Category:T.V. Networks Category:No Dora Zone Category:Nick channel Category:NO JUSTIN BIEBER FANS ZONE!! Category:Tv Category:NO LT FAN ZONE!!! Category:EPIC CHANNELS!!!!! Category:NO THOMAS AND FRIENDS ZONE!!!!!!!!!! Category:Rob Approved